


A cookie story

by JustFansHP



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFansHP/pseuds/JustFansHP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla ate the cookies...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A cookie story

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah we need fluff after those episodes, so here we go. Enjoy

« -Carmillaaaaaaaaaa ??? »

Oops, what did Carmilla did for Laura to call her like this. She doesn’t seem really happy. The vampire went to the kitchen of their new apartment. They just moved in together after graduation.

“-What’s wrong, cupcake?  
-Did you eat my cookies?  
-Well, maybe?  
-But Carm! We talked about that. You were supposed to stop eating my cookies.  
-I know but they were here, they wanted me to eat them. I couldn’t disappoint them.  
-Are you kidding me?  
-You know what? Why don’t we just bake some?  
-It’s actually a good idea.”

And that how it started. Laura and Carmilla were baking together. A simple task but at the same time it was beautiful. They were beautiful; moving around each other perfectly. And then they had to mix the ingredients with their hands. And the fun began! At first, Laura just accidently put some mixture in Carmilla’s elbow. But the vampire decided to start a war and used her finger to put some on Laura’s nose.

“-Eh! What are you doing?  
-Well cupcake, you touched my elbow I touch your nose.  
-In that case, here have some on yours too.”

They ended up their faces covered in cookies dough. Even with some pieces of chocolate. When they stopped, they put the rest of the cookies dough in the oven and cleaned themselves.

“-You still got some Carm.  
-Where?  
-Here”

And Laura kissed her. She never thought baking with her girlfriend would be so fun. She told herself that they’ll do it again.  
When the cookies were finally ready, both girls sat at the counter, drinking some hot cocoa at the same time.

“-Best cookies EVER!  
-It’s because they are made with a special ingredient.  
-You add something in them I didn’t saw?  
-Yes cupcake, I add love  
-Aww Carm! You’re such a softie when you want.  
-Only for you, Laura.”

And they kissed again, tenderly.

 

END


End file.
